Forced Into the Legacy of the Dragons
by FeelTheEmotion
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is enjoying the bliss of her normal day to day life. But when a strange power shifts the normally hot, humid, summer days of Magnolia into cool stormy ones, Team Natsu and the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild have to figure out who the culprit is before Magnolia ends up damaged beyond repair. Contains an OC.


A/N: Yo, it's Orion. Yeah... This is actually a rewrite of a story I had a while ago. I feel like I've improved in my writing skills enough to try out this story again. Before the story was a Modern AU but this one won't. So... Yeah. Give it a quick read for me. It's set after the Grand Magic Games Arc. I'll be trying something new in this fanfic, I'm going to be making "Arcs" by naming them after the current month in the series. This'll keep me in constant awareness of the season, weather, time, and environment as a whole. Once I feel like I've progressed enough in one "Arc" I'll move of to the next. For example; the first chapter is the first installment of the June Arc, when I feel like I've moved on well enough we'll move onto the next one, July Arc.

|| June Arc Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is enjoying the bliss of her normal day to day life. But when a strange power shifts the normally hot, humid, summer days of Magnolia into cool stormy ones, Team Natsu and the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild have to figure out who the culprit is before Magnolia ends up damaged beyond repair. ||

Chapter 1

It was breezy and cool in Magnolia today and everyone was soaking it in. It was in the month of June, usually it was hotter this time of year, but the constant overcast and rain made it much more pleasant. Some days the clouds would pour with rain and other days it would just drizzle. Either way the people didn't complain, it was definitely much better than the baking summer heat. After all, who likes being slowly roasted in the sun?

Lucy Heartfilia's day was going well too. She had just paid the rent for the month, thanks to Natsu, Gray, and Erza teaming up together and going on missions, and she felt a sense of relief and contentment with it all. She got dressed slower than usual today as she prepared to head to the guild. Checking the exact time with Horologium to gauge how much time she would have until she left. There wasn't anything special going on, but she did like to be at the guild by 10:30 or 11:00 at the latest.

She donned her regular clothing, grabbed her gate keys, her whip, as well as her house key, and walked out of her house. She was surprised to feel a little drizzle caress her skin, the coolness of it making her feel comfortable. She decided to walk through the drizzle anyway on her way to the guild. There was a few people that called out to her, saying their greetings, but most were either silent or busy. Such was life in Magnolia.

On the way to her guild she really didn't notice the blue haired male that bumped into her, saying his apologies, before walking off. Well, she noticed, but she didn't really take note of what he looked like or who he was.

Upon entering her guild, her nakama greeted her warmly.

"Ohayo, minna-san." The celestial spirit wizard greeted, and was rewarded with a multitude of responses. The most prevalent being Natsu.

"Yo, Lucy!" The pink haired male called out boisterously. He was accompanied by Erza, Gray, and Wendy. Lucy smiled in return as she made her way towards them.

"Hey, guys." She said, "What's up?"

It was Erza who responded. "We're thinking about venturing out again on another quest soon." Lucy nodded at this. More time to spend with her friends wasn't anything to turn down. They may be the most destructive team in Fairy Tail, but the may just have the most heart.

"I'd like to come too," Wendy spoke up, "Carla too."

Erza kneeled to lower herself to the bluenette's height, patting the girl's shoulder reassuringly. "Of course you can, Wendy."

While Erza consoled the young dragon, Gray and Natsu talked to Lucy about job choices.

"So, Lucy..." Gray began, "Got any preferences for the types of jobs?"

"No, not really." She said. "I just paid my rent too, so I'm not in that much in a rush for money."

"Alright then!" Natsu yelled out, grabbing the first job he saw. The reward was for 100,000 jewels but the paper itself didn't go into much detail about the job. "Please meet the Mayor of Hargeon for more information about the job." Natsu read aloud, the mystery of the task fueling his eagerness. "I'm fired up!"

Lucy sighed at the vigor her friend showed. She was about to say something about how creepy the parched job request sounded but was interrupted by an exclamation of annoyance and frustration. Turning her head away from Team Natsu and towards a round table in a corner of the guild. There Cana, Laxus, and the Rajinshuu sat, all of them raising an eyebrow at the brunette who was at the very least frustrated at something.

Lucy slowly gathered the resolve to approach the group and did so to find out the cause of the ruckus. Cana was a good friend of hers, and if she was hurting or anything Lucy wanted to console her.

"Cana, are you alright?" She asked.

Before Cana could answer, Laxus smugly smirked and responded for her. "Oh yeah, she's alright. She just happened to lose a bet, is all. Heh. Too bad for her."

The thought shocked Lucy to say the least, she thought Cana was an expert gambler! "W-what did she wager?"

"My whole freakin' sake ration for the entire week." The brunette all but whined. "My divinations have never screwed me over like this before!"

Eyebrows raised, Lucy looked over to the Rajinshuu for an explanation.

Freed stepped up to the plate and gestured over at Laxus and Cana. "Yesterday, Cana bet that the weather today would be hot and sunny. But, as I'm sure you have seen, this wasn't the case. I can't believe she thought something as trivial as the weather would defeat... MY LAXUS!" Freed shouted out to the world with vigor, but was ignored as usual when it came to his declarations about Laxus.

Lucy smiled inwardly for a moment. There had been rumors that the Dragon and the Card Mage were together, but she hadn't taken the time to look into it. The proof was there though. They obviously were close enough to argue about petty things, such as the weather, which Lucy thought was really cute. Then again, Lucy knew Cana was really confident in her divination abilities, as she had been practicing it as a child.

"But Cana's fortune telling is usually spot on..." The spirit mage murmured, and was heard by the card mage.

"I know." she said, frustration laced in her voice, while shooting Laxus a dirty look. "/Someone/ must've deliberately changed it."

Sensing the deliberate and aimed comment, Laxus crossed his muscular arms across his chest. "I had nothing to do with it. Heh. Can't say I'm not pleased with the results though."

While Cana grumbled obscenities, Bickslow added on to the conversation. "I guess you're just slippin' up, Cana." He joked, "Right, babies?!"

His floating dolls pranced around the tattooed mage, "Right, right, right!" They chimed.

While Evergreen and Freed engaged in their own conversation, Bickslow still joking with the the blonde and the brunette, Lucy excused herself to return to her group. Her mind kept going back to the conversation with Cana. True, it was strange that it wasn't as hot as usual, but it was just rain right? Nothing too strange about a couple storms. But then again, Cana's divinations were usually never wrong, someone would've had to deliberately do something to make her wrong. Lucy couldn't bring herself to make Laxus a suspect, he usually doesn't involve himself in such mundane things.

Getting back to Team Natsu, the group decided to leave the following morning to arrive in Hargeon at a decent time. Natsu hung out with Lucy for a while after, ordering food with her and talking to her. But eventually he and Gajeel got into a heated argument, which lead to a full on fight in the guild while Levy and Lucy sweat-dropped and watched from a distance. After a while, Lucy told her best friend about the conversation with Cana and the Rajinshuu and what had happened.

"Wow, I can't believe Cana's prediction was off." Levy said taking a sip of her drink, "She's usually very reliable."

"That's what I thought..." Lucy responded, a little worry seemed to be laced into her voice, "I hope Laxus doesn't get on to her too bad."

"Well let's cut her some slack. It was probably just a mistake." Lucy said casually, always the voice of reason while Lucy was more the voice of emotion. The spirit mage nodded at the best friend.

"I guess you're right." She sighed, sipping on her strawberry milkshake, but she couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling that Cana should've been right.

The time was 6:37, according to the clock spirit, as he reminded her that Lucy needed to pack and be amply rested for the trip ahead. Lucy said goodbye to her friends and made her way back home. By the time she stepped outside, however, she realized that the normal drizzle from this morning had evolved into a thunderstorm. Lightning danced frivolously across the sky without hindrance. It was beautiful yet dangerously powerful. The rain was beating down on Magnolia like it was trying to attack the very city itself.

The idea to walk in the light rain this morning without thinking that it could turn into a serious storm suddenly seemed very foolish as she made her way out into the pouring rain. Within five minutes she was soaked to the bone and feeling very miserable compared to earlier this morning. When it became apparent that Lucy wasn't going to get home without having some sort of cold, Lucy began to take measures against it. Taking out one of her gate keys, the celestial spirit mage infused magic power into it.

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee," She chanted from memory, the key glowing a bright golden color, "Virgo." As if on cue, a golden light appeared before the mage as Virgo materialized. The rain stopped drenching Lucy immediately after, as Virgo had brought a umbrella from the Celestial Spirit World.

"Hime," She began in. Her monotone voice, "if you're not careful you're going to get a fierce cold."

"I know, Virgo, thank you." Lucy shivered as they both walked home, safe from the pouring rain.

As Lucy and Virgo were just about there, Lucy noticed that the waterway next to her house was rushing with water, much higher than usual.

"That's weird..." She muttered aloud. She didn't know much about floods, but she was sure that the amount of water that rushed through the canal could've been considered near flood stage...

"Hime." Virgo called out to her, interrupting Lucy's thoughts, as they had reached their destination. The spirit mage opened the doors quietly and let herself and Virgo in. Virgo, knowing that Lucy was going on a mission in the morning, immediately offered to pack Lucy's belongings, which Lucy gratefully thanked her for. The maid spirit was a diligent worker and soon had a travel pack prepared for her mistress, along with the entire house spotless, within a two hour timeframe. Virgo offered to cook but Lucy politely refused, as it was a little too late to eat.

After accomplishing her priorities and purposes, Virgo dismissed herself, but not before inquiring Lucy about punishment. As the spirit dematerialized, Lucy showered and ate some leftovers, feeling quite the hypocrite and putting herself through a guilt trip afterwards because she didn't want to get fat, before climbing into bed. A distant roll of thunder startled her as she attempted to sleep, promising Lucy a rain filled day tomorrow. The spirit mage groaned loudly at the thought before plunging into the darkness and relaxation that is sleep.

A/N: Fav/Follow if you like and don't forget to review!


End file.
